Trépas
by Darkbutterfly376
Summary: Legolas et Aragorn négocient avec les guerriers fantômes. Mais tout ne se passe pas comme prévu...


Voilà ma première fic LOTR, je suis vraiment fière d'avoir finalement décidé à la publier. Ou plutôt, je suis fière de bbpassion qui m'a convaincue de le faire. Merci et bizz à toi, et encore joyeux anniversaire au petit-homme. Bon, j'espère que ça vous plaira, merci de me laisser une petite review parce que c'est quand même la première fois que j'écris une fic en dehors du monde de Buffy et Angel et je dois reconnaître que je suis aussi stressée que pour ma toute première fic (3615mavie... lol).

* * *

_Trépas_

Le ranger ne pouvait arrêter ses larmes. Il était sûr qu'il aurait dû comprendre. A présent, cela lui semblait si évident... Mais il était trop tard... Serrant le corps mort de son ami contre lui, il se repassa pour l'énième fois les évènements qui s'étaient déroulés un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi.

Tout avait commencé alors qu'ils parlaient avec ces guerriers fantômes. Aragorn avait essayé de les convaincre de les aider, et eux avaient rapidement accepté, au grand étonnement du ranger. Mais ils avaient rapidement ajouté :

- Bien sûr, ce n'est pas sans conditions...

Le ranger n'avait pas été vraiment surpris, ils s'attendaient si peu à une réponse positive...

- Quelles conditions ?

Quelques-uns uns avaient ricané, mais on lui avait tout de même répondu :

- L'Elfe t'expliquera...

Les soldats avaient ensuite disparu, laissant Aragorn et Legolas seuls. L'Elfe gardait la tête baissée, il ne voulait pas rencontrer les yeux d'Aragorn. Et, avec le recul, le ranger se dit qu'il aurait dû comprendre à ce moment là... Mais il ne l'avait pas fait, et il était trop tard à présent, beaucoup trop tard...

- Alors ? Que dois-tu m'expliquer ?

Legolas leva un peu la tête, mais ne se tourna pas vers Aragorn, il fixait le vide devant lui... L'Elfe ramassa deux épées que les fantômes avaient laissées et se releva.

- Une seule personne peut sortir d'ici... C'est la règle...

- Quoi ?! Mais qu'est-ce qu'on est censé faire alors ?

- Toi, je ne sais pas... Moi je dois protéger mon peuple. Mon père va bientôt partir, Mirkwood ne peut pas être laissée sans Roi...

- Que veux-tu dire Legolas ?

L'Elfe ne leva toujours pas les yeux vers son ami, il semblait gêné par ce qu'il devait dire. Il s'en voulait d'infliger ça à son ami.

- L'un de nous deux doit mourir... Et ça ne peut pas être moi...

Il lança une des deux épées à Aragorn et se mit en position de combat.

- Legolas attends ! Je suis sûr qu'il y a une autre solution... Je ne veux pas me battre contre toi...

- Tu devrais... Moi je vais le faire...

L'Elfe se précipita sur son ami, brandissant son épée vers lui. Le ranger l'évita en levant son arme, les lames s'entrechoquèrent et le bruit trouva plusieurs fois son écho avant de s'éteindre.

- Legolas, arrête ça ! Je ne veux pas te faire de mal...

- Mais il se pourrait bien que tu ne puisses pas choisir. Il se pourrait que ce soit moi qui t'en fasse...

Legolas fonça à nouveau sur le ranger qui était encore tourné. Il semblait ne plus vouloir se battre, ses yeux étaient plissés, et ses lèvres murmuraient une sorte de prière.

- Ne fais pas ça Legolas... S'il te plaît... Je ne veux pas te faire de mal...

Mais l'Elfe n'entendait pas. Et même si ça avait été le cas, ça n'aurait rien changé. Legolas était déterminé. Le ranger n'avait pas le choix. Du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait à ce moment là, car à présent, il savait qu'on a toujours le choix. Legolas avait fait le sien. Bon ou mauvais, il l'avait fait. Et Aragorn devait agir en conséquence. Au moment où l'Elfe allait lui transpercer le ventre de son épée, l'héritier d'Isildur se retourna et son épée déchira tout le côté droit de son ami, remontant jusqu'à sa poitrine. Le Prince de Mirkwood porta ses mains à son ventre d'où s'échappait un liquide poisseux, il leva les yeux vers le Ranger et ne souffla qu'un mot :

- Pardon...

Ses jambes se dérobèrent alors sous lui et il s'écroula au sol. Le ranger se précipita pour le rattraper et tomba à genoux, le torse de son ami entre ses bras.

- Legolas... Je t'en supplie Legolas, ne fais pas ça... Ne me laisse pas...

L'Elfe leva des yeux épuisés sur son ami. Ses lèvres bougèrent et, pour entendre le faible son, entrecoupé de gémissements de douleur, qui sortait de la bouche de son ami, Aragorn dut s'approcher un peu.

- C'était... la seule solution... pardonne-moi...

Les yeux de l'Elfe se fermaient, et le Ranger craint soudain qu'ils ne se rouvrent plus.

- Legolas ! Reste avec moi ! S'il te plaît...

- C'est trop tard...

- Non ! Il n'est pas trop tard ! Il n'est jamais trop tard ! Je ne veux pas qu'il soit trop tard...

Le Ranger semblait perdu face à la perte de son ami de toujours. Legolas s'en voulut de lui causer cette peine, il lui devait au moins l'explication de tout ça...

- Il y a... une légende, que tout... tous les Elfes connaissent.

- L'Elfe dut reprendre son souffle, la douleur l'envahissait et il ne savait pas s'il aurait la force de finir son récit.

- Elle dit que... l'Elu devra retrouver les fantômes. Ils refuseront bien sûr de... de l'aider... Puis, ils finiront par accepter... Mais la légende dit aussi ça : Pour que l'Elu passe... Il faudra que le Premier Né trépasse... Je... je n'avais jamais compris avant... Mais c'est devenu limpide... Tu es l'Elu, je suis un Premier Né... L'équation n'était pas difficile...

- Mais... Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ? On aurait trouvé une autre solution...

- Il n'y a pas d'autre solution, Estel... Tu aurais refusé de me tuer...

- Bien sur ! On se serait débrouillé sans eux...

- Non Estel... Tu as besoin d'eux...

- Non ! C'est de toi dont j'ai besoin Legolas...

- Pour l'instant... Mais ton chagrin passera... Je suis désolé de te causer cette peine... Mais...

Les Yeux de l'Elfe devinrent vitreux. Un voile les recouvrit, mais avant de s'éteindre, le Prince prononça encore quelques mots :

- Il Le fallait...

Legolas !

Les yeux du Ranger se remplirent rapidement de larmes, et Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn, héritier d'Isildur et Roi du Gondor comprit une chose. Une dernière chose... On a toujours le choix...

Lorsque les soldats fantômes revinrent, ils découvrirent les corps sans vie d'un Prince Elfe de Mirkwood, et d'un rôdeur, Roi du Gondor.


End file.
